Army of Two
by ilypandaz
Summary: Rancis decides to rescue Vanellope from the Fundgeon, what could go wrong? Set before the movie! Please read and review! Sorry if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Vanellope POV

Hiya chumps, I'm Vanellope. First of all let's get something straight the Fundgeon is not at all fun it's just a play on word got it, I should know I've been here many times before.

It's just a dark and gloomy dungeon with no windows and is also mice infested.

This is the 12th time I've been here because I'm a glitch and glitches are outcasts. According to King Candy and all the other Sugar Rush racers I was just a mistake and I wasn't even supposed to exist but I'm here and I know I'm a racer, I can feel it in my code.

Almost every day, as if on cue, Taffyta and her gang destroy whatever I had worked on that week, to get into a race, throw hurtful insults and then Taffyta pushes me into a chocolate puddle. I may act tough but it really hurts on the inside. I have never told or showed them that and I never will.

There is this one Sugar Rush racer, Rancis Fluggerbutter, every time I see him and stare into those beautiful baby blue eyes I could melt. I can't tell him that nor ever will but there is something about him that I can't quite put my finger on…..

Rancis POV 

Hi, Rancis Fluggerbutter here like you don't know, I am the best looking guy in Sugar Rush and always will be. I may not be the best racer but with my looks I can get anything.

I live in a giant hollowed out Reece's peanut butter cup; it's only about 5km away from The Sugar Rush Speedway. That comes in handy because I take 2hrs to do my hair then I have to pick my outfit, even though it's the same thing every day.

Our ruler is King Candy and he does a fine job handling the glitch. Vanellope is the glitches name. I haven't told anyone but I can't stop thinking about her she seems nice enough and I'm sure King Candy won't mind if I hang out with her, right?

They say she was just a mistake in my mind that's the best mistake I've ever seen. I mean she is a perfect mistake and when I take one look at those beautiful big brown eyes I could die right then and there.

So I've decided tomorrow I am going to ask King Candy to use his restroom, to patch up my hair, tip-toe down to the Fundgeon and sneak out with Vanellope, what could go wrong?...


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up, this chapter sucks (in my words)

* * *

Vanellope POV

Light creeps in through cracks and holes the mice have made. Only one of which reaches me, lying on the cold, hard candy surface of the Fundgeon, my eyes slowly flutter open revealing faded paintings of clowns and some writing that reads 'someone's been naughty'.

I think to myself _Why am I here I don't cause that much trouble, do I? _

I shake it off and get up; expectantly there is a bowl of candy and a glass of milk in front of me but I kick it away and yell "you expect me to eat under these circumstances, ha, no fudging way"

I walk up to a hole in the white chocolate wall and kick it, nothing happens. "This worked last time" I say to myself. I try again and again and again, still nothing happens. I huff "looks like I'm gonna be here for a while" I say to myself once again.

I sit myself down and think about, funnily enough, Rancis. I smile and think _he is so cute and so self-conscious how could he ever love an outcast like me, I mean look at me I'm just a brat with dirty hair._ I slowly doze off with only one thing on my mind, Rancis.

Rancis POV

I wake up bright and early, 7am to be exact; I make sure my hair looks perfect, which it always does. Eat breakfast. Get dressed. Pack a bag with a hair brush, hair spray, hair gel and some things that might come in handy when I'm 'rescuing' Vanellope and head off to King Candy's Castle.

On the way there I run into Candlehead. She starts blabbering on about how her candle is a part of her and without it she would just be a head. I think _is that what I sound like when I'm talking about my perfect, beautiful, golden, silky hair, what no way I mean she talking about a frikken candle for petes sake._

After 5 more minutes of listening to her candle crap she turns around and I decide to make a run for it. As I'm running I hear her yell from behind "just because you don't have a candle" and then she skipped off like nothing happened.

I stop outside of the castle and whisper "it's now or never, Fluggerbutter"

I knock on the door and it opens slowly. I see a green cough drop standing there with an O_O look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asks in a depressed tone.

"Hello to you too, Sour Bill, I would like to speak with King Candy if you wouldn't mind getting him for me that would be deeply appreciated" I reply.

"Won't be a minute" he says slamming the door in my face. _That is one sour cough drop_ I think to myself.

* * *

Well what do ya think, did it suck, sorry if it did! Please review and tell what you thought (I promise the next chapter will be better).


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)! Sorry for the late update, my account wouldn't let me log in all weekend! Uhm I don't know if this chapter is any good, its written differently compared to the other chapters! Anyways, I hope you like it :)!

* * *

Vanellope POV

I slowly awaken by the sound of knocking on my cell door; _it's probably King Candy _I think

"Go away" I say

He knocks again

"STOP KNOCKING ON THAT FUDGING DOOR" I yell

"Shh Vanellope it's me" he whispers

"Who's me" I say annoyed

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, you know really good-looking"

"R-Rancis" I stutter

"The one and only"

_Why is he here? It's probably just a joke, act tough Vanellope_

"Go away" I say seriously

"No can do _Schweety_" he says

"What do you want?" I ask him

"Can you please open this door" he replies

I face palm.

"Rancis if I could open this door I wouldn't be in here right now" I say annoyed, again!

Rancis POV

_Did I really just say that, c'mon Rancis_ I think

"Do you have any idea where the keys are?" I ask

"No" she replies

"Stay here I'll go look" I say

"I can't get out, remember" she says

"Oh, right" I say. _Why does she make me so crazy _I think

I turn around to begin my search but Vanellope stops me

"Wait Rancis there's a hole near the door" she says

I look around and see a hole just big enough to put my hand through. I do so.

"Vanellope can you see my hand" I say wiggling it around

"Yeah" she replies giggling

"Okay" I slip my hand back through the hole and search in my bag for something sharp, I pull out a knife

"Come here" I tell her

"Okay" she says walking over. I kneel down so I can see through the hole, my eyes meet with hers.

"Wow" I say staring

"Rancis, what's the plan?" she asks

I snap back to reality "oh, right I am going to slice this white chocolate wall"

"Is that going to work?' she questions

"Of course it's going to work" I say

I get up but she stops me

"Rancis" she says

"Yeah" I say getting back down to her level

"Why are you helping me?" she asks

But before I could answer I hear footsteps getting closer

"I'll explain later" I say jabbing the knife into the wall and splitting it.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry if it wasn't that good, again! Well, please review and tell if you liked it or ya know if it sucked, again!


	4. Chapter 4

Awe, you guys are so nice, thanks for the nice reviews I really appreciate them! I tried to update as soon as I could, so it might be a bit rushed! I hope you like it!

BTW Awesome Fudge(AKA my best friend): here you go Bec I know I made you wait_ all_ night but I finally posted chapter 4 for ya! Here ya go! Enjoy! ILY :)

* * *

Vanellope POV

_Okay maybe it's not a joke _I think as he cut another block out of white chocolate wall

"Vanellope, can you fit through?" he asks

"I think so" I reply, putting my foot through the hole

"Well hurry King Candy is getting closer" he says. With that I jump out and land on him.

He blushes. I am about to get up but he grabs me.

"Stop I think I heard King Candy" he says holding me close, _yeah sure you did _I think

We stay like that for a minute. "False alarm" he says letting go of me

I get up and ask "One question, how am I supposed to get outta here without being seen?"

"Oh that's simple you'll be in my bag" he says jokingly or so I thought

"Haha, Rancis very funny there's no way I'm getting in that bag" I say

"Would you rather stay here?" he asks

"Well no but-"

"Then its settled get in the bag" he says pointing to the bag

"Uh fine" I say giving in and hopping in the bag

He zips me up and picks the bag up

"Rancis" I say

"Yeah" he says

"Try not to me bump into anything" I say worriedly

"Oh please" he says as he starts walking up the stairs

He reaches the 4th step and bumps me into the wall

"Rancis" I whisper loudly

"Sorry" he whispers "Now shush otherwise we might get caught"

"Fine" I whisper shutting up

He walks up the stairs and heads for the throne when King Candy stops him

"Ranthcis" King Candy lisps, _uh oh_ I think

"Uh yes, King Candy" Rancis says nervously

"You dropped thith" King Candy says holding up a bottle of hair spray

"Oh" Rancis says relieved "Thanks"

He takes the bottle of hair spray and rushes out the door

"Kidths" King Candy says and skips off

(Outside the Castle)

"That was close" he says unzipping the bag

"Yeah I thought we were in trouble for a minute there" I say as he helps me out of the bag

I can't help but blush as his soft skin brushes against mine

"So are you gonna answer my question, Butterbutt" I say eyeing him curiously

"Maybe later" he says "But for now I'm just gonna take things slow remember you're a glitch-"

"And a mistake so you can't be my friend, I get it" I say disappointed to think I could ever be friends with him

"You're not a mistake, Vanel" he says

"Yeah I am you even said it yourself last week"

"That's cause I was following Taffytas instruction's, I don't actually think you're a mistake"

"Really"

"Nope to me you're actually pretty cool"

"Thanks" I say giving him a sweet smile

Rancis POV

"No problem, now where do you live?" I ask her

"Oh well lemme show you" she says

I hop in my kart, the Kit-Kart, and I gesture her to sit behind me and she happily accepts and hops in.

"You may need to hold on" I say starting the my kart

"To what" she says, I slam my foot on the accelerator and she grabs onto my shoulders

"There ya go" I say. _Smooth Rancis_ I think

She blushes and moves her hands around my waist, I blush deeply

"Is this okay?" she asks

"Huh oh yeah it's okay" I say. _Two can play at this game _I think

I drive off and I ask her "So where are we heading"

"Diet Cola Mountain between the two sugar-free lollipops" she replies

"You mean you want me to drive through the wall?" I question her

"Yeah" she answers me with ease

"But were going to crash" I yell worriedly heading for the unknown entrance

"Just do it" she yells holding on tighter. I drive through the wall and spin out of control. I stop the kart and jump out

"That was awesome" I say running in circles "we were just like vrmm and then I was worried but I trusted you cause I knew that you knew what you were doing and then we drove through a wall and spun out of control, best day ever" I finish

"Yeah and remember when you thought we were going to crash" she says joining me in remembrance of our little adventure moments before

"Yeah that was hilarious" I say laughing. We both laugh for a while and then slowly quiet down. I walk deeper into the mountain and Vanellope follows.

"Looks like this place has seen better days, is it like some sort of unfinished bonus level?" I ask her

"Yeah it's pretty cool, hey check this out" she says throwing a piece of candy at the Mentos. One breaks off and falls into the boiling hot cola and explosion occurs that could burn my precious hair off any day.

"That was awesome lemme me have a go" I plead

"Ok but first you have to tell me why you supposedly 'saved' me from the fundgeon" she says using hand quotations for 'saved'.

"Honestly" I say

"Honestly" she says

"Okay get comfy it's a long story" I say and we both sit down on her sponge cake bed…

* * *

Did you like it, I was gonna write more but I didn't want to make Rancis POV too long! Please review and tell me if you liked it, again sorry if it sucked but remember I kinda rushed it!

PS Bec: Return to Nims Island is on at the Roxy Cinemas tomorrow at 10:30am, is that ohk!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here ya go another chapter! I have my doubts about every chapter, especially this one! Your reviews are still so nice, honestly I thought you guys/girls would hate it! I have all these ideas I just don't know how to write them! Okay Ill shut up now and let you read Ch5! Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope POV

"And I figured that you couldn't be that bad, and you aren't" he finishes.

"So you risked being caught by King Candy possibly even put in the fundgeon all to save me" I say surprised at the fact he cares about something other than his hair.

"Well yeah and I…" he pauses

"What" I say

"Oh nothing" he says getting up "now can I make an explosion?"

"I guess" I say. The truth is I didn't him to change the subject it was just getting good.

I pick up a bit of the scattered candy and hand it to him

"Now what you have-"

"I know how to throw, Vanel" he says. _Awe yeah let's see how it turns out then_ I think putting my hands on my hips.

He holds back his hand and throws the piece of candy toward the Mentos. Three break off and cause the biggest explosion I had ever seen.

"Wow, not too bad for a pretty boy" I say surprised

"And you could do better" he says eyeing me

"Well, no but I could try" I say

"Lemme show you" he says picking up a piece of candy and handing it to me

"Like this" I say pulling an under arm pose

He giggled "no, like this" he put his hand behind his ear (like in shot-put) and pretends to throw a piece of candy.

"Oh like this" I say dumbly, drooping both of my arms purposely so he has to help me

He shakes his head and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my hips and turns me sideways and I blush.

"It works better this way" he says knowingly.

"Right" I say looking at him doubtfully "what about my aim?"

"Hmm" he says "like this" he moves me into the position he was in but sideways.

"Now" I say

"Yep, now" he says

I throw my piece of candy putting a bit of oomph into it and four Mentos break off and cause an even bigger explosion than before

"So standing sideways does work" he says

"Uh yeah you knew that though, right" I say

"What oh psh of course I did I didn't just touch you cause I wanted to, no" he says nervously

"Right" I say slowly "So what do you wanna do now?"

Rancis POV: : 

"Hmm, tell me about your life, if you want to that is" I suggest

"Oh uh sure" she says sadly

We sit back down on her sponge cake bed and she faces me, uh I can't stand those eyes she's just so pretty…

"Rancis, earth to Rancis" she yells waving her hands in front of my face

"What, oh sorry" I say snapping back to reality

"Few, I thought you ate some fruit or something" she says

"No never" I say and she starts giggling

"That's what I thought" she says still giggling

"Now where were we, oh yes your life" I say

"Oh yeah" she says sadly, I hate to see her like this. _Surely it can't be that bad, can it?_ I think

But I spoke too soon or thought too soon I should say…

"I just woke up one day and I didn't remember anything, I went to see if I could ask anyone but they all ran away from me when I-" but before she could say anymore she started glitching uncontrollably.

"Glitched" she says sadly, I just stare "right on cue"

"What's right on cue?" I ask her

"That face, you're scared candyless because I glitched, admit it you think I'm weird, don't you" she says turning away

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Finally I speak

"No" is all that comes out

"No that's it, you do think I'm weird" she says facing me again

She stares at me for a second then a single tear rolls down her left cheek

"Do you think I like being like this" she yells a few more tears fall down both of her cheeks "I'm scared to go outside a volcano because of you for butterscotch's sake"

"Vanellope I never, I am, I-I" I tried to speak but nothing would come out. I calm myself down and clear my throat

"What Rancis what" she says harshly

"I'm so sorry" I whisper about to start balling "I never meant to be so mean to you, hurting your feelings is the last thing on my mind"

Her face softens "I'm sorry" she whispers still crying

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry, I treated you like cinnamon dust" I say

"I forgive you" is all she says. She looks at me her eyes still glossy from the tears that did not fall.

"Vanellope you're beautiful" I say not knowing I said it out loud

"What?" she questions

"What nothing, I didn't say anything, is it hot in here" I say nervously hoping she will forget I ever said that

"Rancis I heard what you said" she says looking at the ground

"Uh fine I will admit it I think you're beautiful" I say

She just stares at me.

After a minute or two she opens her mouth to speak…

* * *

Did you like it, probably not! I'm up to the 5th chapter and they haven't even kissed yet! Maybe they will kiss in the next chapter or should I just keep you waiting, hmm! Anyways please review, I just love reading all the nice responses! :)

If you people didn't know I might be stopping my other story, I don't think its that good and it seems everyone else thinks the same! :(

PS Awesome Fudge: There ya go Bec, did I keep you waiting too long! Hehe, sorry if I did!


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm, do they kiss in this chapter or not! Read and find out! I tried really hard to make this chapter good, but I think I failed! Anyways, Enjoy!:)

* * *

Vanellope POV

"You really think so" I say. _OMG he thinks I'm beautiful _I think

"Yeah" he says looking at the ground

"Huh, not too shabby yourself, pretty boy" I say. _This is awkward, change the subject_ I think

He clears his throat "Uhm can I stay here the night, I mean just in case someone tries to lock you up again, Ill be here"

_Where is this going _I think

"Sure why not" I say. I mean it can't be too bad it's not like he-

(2hrs Later)

Snores! _Shut up Rancis you're like a bull horn, jeez _I think

I turn over and put my hands over my ears but I can still hear him

I uncover my ears and yell "I can't take it anymore, shut up Rancis"

I hear him giggle and then roll over

"I'm sorry, did I wake you" he says

I turn to face him "Wake me, I haven't even gone to sleep yet" I yell

"Not my problem" he says and rolls over again

_Uh I swear if he starts snoring again I am gonna-_

(1hr later)

_Kill him! I am gonna kill him if he doesn't stop snoring, I don't know if he is faking it I just heard him giggle so I think he is _I think

I know how to make him stop but that's an invalid point at the moment, I am just gonna fake snore too!

I roll over and do the loudest snore I got but he just snores louder

_Game on! _I think

We get so loud that we start snorting and I start cracking up laughing and he does too

He rolls over "I win" he says

"Yeah you win, congrats you can snore" I say clutching my stomach cause I'm laughing so hard

He looks at me and smiles

"What are you looking at?" I ask him

He simply puts his hand behind my head and leans in close

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he whispers

"Oh" is all I say.

Rancis POV

_Oh yeah I got her hooked _I think

I pull Vanellope closer until our noses touch

She giggles but soon stops when she realises I'm being serious

"What now?" she asks

I gently pull her in and our lips just touch

Her lips feel like velvet off a newly iced cake, I wrap my other arm around her waist and she slowly moves her hands up to my face. We stay like that for a minute.

_Need to breathe, need to breathe _I think

We both pull away quickly and gasp for breath

Once we get our breath back we look deep into each other's eyes but I notice she has a tear falling down her left cheek

"Are you alright, Vanel?" I ask her worriedly

She let's go of me and turns away

"What did I do, did I hurt you?" I ask her

"No" she whispers

_I just kissed her she should be happy _I think

"Vanel, what is it?" I ask her

She turns to face me, tears start streaming down her face

"Why did you kiss me?" she asks

"What do you mean?"

"If King Candy ever finds out he will put you in the Fundgeon for sure"

"So as long as I'm with you I will always be happy" I say

"Why me, I'm an outcast, a mistake, nobody has ever liked me why you all of a sudden and-"

"Shut up Vanellope, you are not an outcast you are special" I start "I have not ever liked you; I have loved you, always, when I first saw you I just stopped and stared"

She turns away but I make her face me again

"The best looking girl I have ever seen, you. Your smile would brighten up the worst days. You would act tough even though you were hurting on the inside. You have the greatest sense of humour which I absolutely love"

She just stared at me, still crying

"I regret ever bullying you and I promise that I will never be mean again, ever, and I will protect you, forever. And if that King Candy ever lays one finger on you and I mean one little finger I will hunt him down and slit his throat, with pleasure. I love you Vanellope and I always will!"

She literally dives on me and kisses me softly

"I love you too, Butterbreath" she replies

"I know" I say giggling

I put my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest

I-dont-know-whos-POV-this-is POV

(At the castle)

"Thour Bill" King Candy says

"Yes your royal Candiness" Sour Bill answered

"Get me the Guardths, now" King Candy demanded

"Yes right away" replied Sour Bill

* * *

Uh oh, King Candy, has he found out? Uhm anyways, review and tell me if you liked it or if I failed, again! Was that enough romance for ya?

**Awesome Fudge: **Well sorry, Bec, I just want your opinion on each chapter before I post it! AND they do **not** kiss all the time, whats wrong with kissing I see you and your boyfriend *nudges* don't even get started on Justin though! Maybe I shouldn't have said that! :O


	7. Chapter 7

Ohk, this chapter isn't that good! I probably can't top that last chapter, ever!Even though it wasn't that good! I am so doubtful! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Vanellope POV

"Vanel, Can I ask you a question?" he asks me

"You just did" I reply giggling

"I'm serious" he says

"Okay Okay, fire away Butterbreath" I say

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" he asks "Ya know just out of curiosity"

"Part of it has to do with; I had a crush on you, and uhm the other part; that's just me"

"Yeah but after all the things I did or said to you" he says

"You said it yourself, you were just doing what Taffyta said" I say

"Well yeah, but it's just…"

I put both of my hands on his cheeks softly

"Hey I forgive you, let's move on" I says and he realises something

"I never officially asked you to be my girlfriend" he says

"I'm pretty sure that question was already answered" I say and peck his lips

"Yeah" he says and sighs happily

He runs his fingers through my hair and closes his eyes

Within 5 seconds we are both peacefully asleep in each other's arms

I-don't-know-who's-POV-this-is POV

(At the castle)

The Oreo guards inspect the fundgeon carefully looking for clues as to what helped Vanellope escape

"Tho have you found anything yet" King Candy lisps

"Yes sire, we have" one of the Oreo guards reply

"Well, what iths it?" King Candy asks annoyed

"Oh right" he replies holding up a golden and brown hair brush "it seems we have discovered a brush of some sort"

King Candy stares at the guard "I can thsee that"

King Candy snatches the brush and smells it

"Hmm" he starts "seems little Fluggerbutter had a crush on the glitch, wouldn't it be a shame if he forgot her"

He laughs evilly

"Not again" complains the sour cough drop

"Oh yeths, get me the cheat" he demands

Sour Bill scurry's away

Rancis POV

"Your hair is almost as perfect as mine" I tease

"I'll take that as a compliment" she says

I try to plait her hair but it turns out in a big knot

"How's the hair dressers back there?" she asks

"Well you know it's a work in progress" I reply

"I will expect 5 star hair styles since your is so perfect" she jokes

"Uhm yeah" I say

She hands me a brush and I try to get the knot out

"Oww" she whines

"Sorry, your hair is just so knotty" I apologise

I give a quick tug but the brush gets stuck in the knot

"Uhm we have a problem" I say

"What is it?" she asks

"Oh just a knot, it's not that bad really" I reply trying to yank the brush from the mess of hair

"Oww, stop" she says

"Wait I have a brush that can get any knots out" I say

"Well go get it" she demands

I run over to my Kart and grab my bag

I search through it but nothing, a part from hairspray and hair gel, is there

"No, no, no" I say over and over

"What is it, Mr Perfect?" she asks

"I only have hairspray and hair gel" I reply

"Don't worry it's not the end of the game" she says

"No but…"

"But what, Fluggerbutt?" she questions

"I must've dropped some stuff at the castle when I was saving you" I say worriedly

She gasps and covers her mouth…

* * *

I just face palmed! Did I really just write that! Anyways tell me if you liked it or not! AND thank you so much for those reviews I really appreciated them!

**Awesome Fudge: Justin and I have only been going out for 2weeks so of course we haven't kissed BUT you and Kristian have been going out for like 4weeks, whats up with that! But I wont rush you like you are rushing me and Justin! :P  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for that late update! :( Anyways...Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope POV

"But what if they come looking for you or even want to put you in the fundgeon" I say worriedly

"I'll have to stay here; with you" he starts "I mean it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Not unless you snore again" she says and we both laugh

"Anyways..." he starts "how are we going to get that knot out?

"I dont know, youre the expert" I reply

"Hmm, I'll try gel" he suggests

"Oh okay"

He grabs the gel and dumps it in all in my hair

The brush comes out easily but the knot is still there

"Ill have to try and rip it out"

"What?!" I question him

"It wont hurt...that much" he delays

I stare at him

"Do you want the knot out or not?" I ask

I nod

He gestures me to sit on the edge of my sponge cake bed...

I-don't-know-who's-POV-this-is POV

(At the castle)

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start" says King Candy

King Candy ties one end of a red liquorice strip around his waist and hands the other end to Sour Bill.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, sire?" Sour Bill asks

King Candy does a jolly jump and giggles

"Oh courthse I do Thour Bill" he replies and taps him on the head

King Candy dives into the code room and heads for a paricular code in a swim like style

Rancis POV

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready"

"1,2,3" I yank the knot out

Vanellope screams and hold onto the side of her head

"See it didnt hurt...that much"

She glares at me

"Let me put bubblegum in your hair and rip it out, then you would know how much it hurts"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of their sponge cake"

"Sorry, it just really hurt"

"Well its over know"

"Thank butterscotch"

I giggle at her use of words

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

She gives me a confusing look

"To have you as my girlfriend, duh"

"Duh yourself"

I smile and pull her in for a hug but she kisses me instead

In the middle of the kiss I open my eyes and see her perfect face

_I will love you forever _I think

She pulls away and slowly opens her eyes

"10 out of 10?" I question her

"More like a 7" she replies

"What?" I exclaim

"Im kidding, a perfect 10" she corrects

"Thats what I thought" I say...

* * *

Uh, I am running out of ideas here. That was probably the WORST chapter out of all of them. I know what your wondering 'gel, gel doesnt get knots out' lets just say this gel had some detangling stuff in it, mkay? Anyways review if you liked it or not!

**Awesome Fudge: Sorry that Im not an expert on your relationship with Kristian, dont you think that would be a bit creepy?**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm losing my game, I only just made it through this chapter and I haven't even started the next chapter :( Enjoy...

* * *

Vanellope POV

"Uh, it's so hot in here" Rancis complains

"Well we are in a volcano" I say

He groans and flops back on my sponge cake bed

"My hair is starting to frizz up" he continues

"You'll live" I say

"No, no I won't" he exaggerates

I roll my eyes at him

"We could've gone out of here ages ago but..."

"What so this is my fault now"

"I didn't say tha-"

"But you were thinking it" he snaps

I sigh and turn away "wow, our first fight already"

I feel a light weight on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Vanel" he whispers

"It's okay" I say

"No it's not okay, I should've been more careful"

"It will be fine"

"I hope so, meanwhile what were you saying before I went ballistic"

I giggle "I was saying we could go out of here but we might get caught"

"Not if we be really careful and make sure we don't get seen" he says

"Okay...where do you wanna go?" I ask him

He thinks for a minute then grabs my hand and pulls me toward the exit

"Where are we going?" I ask him again

"It's a surprise" he says...

I-Found-Out-Who's-POV-This-Is (but I forgot it) POV

"Jumbo Tron, no" he says floating through the code room

"Aha" he says spotting the code he wanted

He looks through Rancis' memories "oh, you shouldn't have done that Fluggerbutter"

He looks through more "Rancis, so sweet and innocent I hate to do this to you but you leave me no choice"

He grabs Rancis' memory box and takes out everything Rancis has experienced in the last 3 years

"We are only just getting started"...

Rancis POV

I lead Vanellope to a secret place, not actually secret at all though

"Couldn't we have taken our Karts?" she asks

"Yeah, but I like walking" I reply

"Since when?" she questions me

"Since...uhm" I try to think of when I started to like walking but I can't seem to remember.

I shrug it off

"Don't worry" I say. _C'mon Rancis pull it together _I think

"Okay then...how much longer?" she whines

"Not much longer" I reply

I lead her into the Candy Cane forest and stop

"Where here" I say

"This is where we going?" she questions me

I roll my eyes at her "yes, I want to do something"

"What is it?" she asks

I don't reply but walk deeper into the forest

She follows

I grab a small, sharp Candy Cane and walk up to the biggest Candy Cane tree in sight

I calve my name into the tree then put a plus sign under it and hand Vanellope the Candy Cane

"What am I-oh" she realizes what I did and copy's but with her name

I go to get it off her but she pulls it away and says "nuh uh, I'm not done yet"

_What else could you possibly put there _I think

She calves a heart around it and hands me the Candy Cane

I smile and take it

"I love you, Fluggerbutt" she says

I go to say something but my head starts throbbing and I collapse...

* * *

I am hopeless, that was so suckish :( I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyways tell me if you like it or not :/ Oh, and thank you Iluvvanellopevonshweets for helping me with this chapter, I couldn't have done it without you!

**Awesome Fudge: Hows Kristian? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter...Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope POV

"RANCIS" I scream. I'm practically right beside him so I drop to his side.

I check for a pulse

"OH NO-uh, wait there it is" I sigh in relief

I put my hand on his forehead and it feels warm

"Hmm" I start "too many things on your mind, I think"

He tenses up and breathes heavily

"W-where am I?" he looks around sleepily

"Really Rancis, you pick now to joke" I say

He looks at me holding his head

"Who are you?" he asks

"Ha ha very funny Rancis"

He gives me a confused look

"Rancis, you're scaring me" I say "please stop"

"Who are you?" he repeats

"V-Vanellope" I stutter

"That sounds familiar" he says

"Well I am your girlfriend" I say

"Girlfriend?" he questions

"Rancis, please tell me you're kidding"

"I'm kidding" he says

"Really?" I say hopefully

"Well no, you told me to say it so I did"

I start hyperventilating

"Are you okay, Penelope?" he asks

I start to cry and shake my head

"Don't cry, I will help you find this other Rancis" he says and smiles

"You don't get it" I say "there is no other Rancis, only you"

"There might be, I highly doubt he has as perfect hair as me though"

I-Found-Out-Who's-POV-This-Is (but I forgot it) POV

King Candy was ripping out almost all of Rancis' memory.

"Turbo-Tastic" he says looking at what he accomplished

Rancis only has 3yrs of memory left.

King Candy smiles evilly and rips it out without any hesitation

"Maybe you should remember the consequences for disobeying the greatest racer of all time"

He floats back out and demands Winchell and Duncan to capture the glitch and lock her up in glitch proof shackles

Rancis POV

My head is aching, there is a girl crying next to me and I can't think of anything

I remembered my name but I just forgot it

"So you're looking for a guy named Rancis?" I ask her

"I already found him"

"Then why are you crying?"

"He forgot me" she says and starts to ball

"Heartless guy" I say. _Who would do such a thing? _I question myself

I try to put my hand on her shoulder but she glitches

I scream and say "Penelope, what happened?"

"I glitched" she says "and it's Vanellope"

"Oh, are you ill?"

"No I'm not ill; I've just got pixlexia okay"

"Sorry, do want me to help you find Rancis?"

She gets up and runs away, tears streaming down her face

"See you around" I yell. _I was only trying to help_, I think.

I look around and spot a heart engraved on a Candy Cane tree

I get up and read what's inside the heart

"Huh, Rancis and Vanellope must've been really close"...

* * *

**HELP!**...should I write another chapter or not? If you don't think I should then I wont :) Oh, and if I do it will be the last chapter and I might do a chapter for after the movie (if that makes sense)...like a sequel thingy but on this one! Please tell me!

**Awesome Fudge: You had that coming, haha :D Oh, and I'm not coming to school on Friday coz Kailey and I are going shopping! Even though I don't really like shopping :/**


	11. Chapter 11

This might not the last chapter, there might be one more but its set AFTER the movie that explains how they get back together...Enjoy :)

* * *

Vanellope POV

I can't believe this is happening, it can't be true

He forgot me, no he cant

Right now I'm wrapped in my candy wrappers with tear stained cheeks

I need to get over him, and lock out all thoughts

No feelings, no love, no family; I'm a racer

I only have one thing on my mind; become a racer

Nothing is going to stop me from archiving my goal

No one will get in my way; I will fight till my last breath

I will be a racer, I'm certain

I-Found-Out-Who's-POV-This-Is (but I forgot it) POV

(Sugar Rush Speedway)

"Calm down, calm down" King Candy says calmly

Why hasn't Rancis been here all week?

Where's Rancis?

Is he dead?

Did he go Turbo?

Those questions were floating around the crowd of Sugar Rushians

"Ahem" King Candy yells

Everyone goes silent and faces their ruler

"Thank you" King Candy giggles

"Where's Rancis?" Taffyta asks

"Why hasn't he been here all week?" Candlehead questions

The crowd starts up again but King Candy hushes them

"As you may have noticed, Rancis hasn't been here all week"

Everyone nods in agreement

"A couple days ago Rancis had a Kart crash"

Everyone gasps

"He was in my Castle recovering, but he has sadly lost all of his memory"

"So he won't remember us?" Candlehead asks

Everyone looks at her like 'duh'

"Sadly Candlehead, no" King Candy replies

"So he won't remember me?" she asks

"Really Candlehead" Taffyta says

"No Candlehead, he doesn't remember anything" King Candy says

Candlehead opens her mouth to speak

"At all" King Candy adds and she shuts her mouth

"Look there he is" Snowanna says and points to Rancis in the distance

"RANCIS" screams Candlehead as she tackles Rancis

"Uh, hi" he says "do I know you?"

"You did" she says

She hops off him and helps him up

"What do you mean 'did'?" he asks

Candlehead explains how he had a kart crash and lost his memory

"Oh, so you and Taffyta were my best friends"

"Yeah, can we still be best friends?"

"Sure" he says.

Rancis POV

Within ten minutes I have got two best friends and am already racing in the RRR with them but it feels like someone is missing...

I shrug it off and overtake Candlehead

I cross the finish line in 3rd place, Taffyta in 2nd and King Candy in 1st

Taffyta jumps out of her Kart and walks over to me

"Nice job" she says and high fives me

"Thanks" I say

She winks at me and goes to walk off but I call her back

"I met this girl uhm Vanellope I think-"

"Vanellope is trouble, she is a glitch" she says

"What's so bad about glitches?" I ask her

"They try to mess up the game and put them out of order; we have to be mean to her not because we want to but because we need to protect her and the game" Taffyta lies and walks off

_I really don't want to pick on her, but I guess it's for the best, _I think...

* * *

Sorry, I kinda rushed it so it was a bit suckish! Uhm, if you want I can do ONE more chapter that explains how they get back together AFTER the movie...kinda like a sequel! If I do should it be romantic, funny or something else...its up to you :) But if I don't this will be the last chapter!

**Awesome Fudge: Sorry, its the only time she can come down...she does live five hours away REMEMBER! Do you even listen to me when I talk?-Wait, don't answer that question ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry that I took so long to update, life got in the way! Anways...enjoy the sequel. WAIT!. I decided not to do a sequel, just continue and do it the long way. Enjoy :)

* * *

Rancis' P.O.V

This week has been average, just racing and getting to know everyone.

Candlehead has been with me the whole time, such a nice girl, I must remember to thank her.

King Candy, our ruler, has got me set up in my cosy little house but I still think I'm forgetting something...it's probably nothing though.

I got picked today, the person controlling my Kart was really good. It seemed to last forever, but it eventually ended.

I was so ecstatic whilst I was racing, all my worries seemed to float out the window.

In an hour, I am meeting Taffyta and Candlehead at Sugar Rush Speed Way to practise more and so they can give me tips, since I'm still only new here.

I still think about Vanellope, I just hope she is okay now and this other guy, Rancis, has remembered her. They seemed really close.

Anyways, I should really get ready to go.

(1hr later)

I start up my Kart, letting the everything go as I speed into the Candy Cane Forest.

It's so pretty in here, maybe Candlehead and I should go here together.

Just as I drive out I spot King Candy, he looks like he's on a chase. It's probably just Gloyd causing trouble again.

When I pull up at Sugar Rush Speed Way, Candlehead lights up (her expression not her Candle).

"Yay, you're here" Candlehead exclaims.

"Of course" I smile.

"Ready to get serious?" Taffyta asks.

"I sure am" I say.

"Good, lets get started" Taffyta says and they hop into their Karts, as do I.

I-Found-Out-Who's-POV-This-Is (but I forgot it) P.O.V

"Get her" King Candy yells to Winchel and Duncan.

They speed up to the sprinting Vanellope, her glitching uncontrollably.

"Come here glitch" yells Duncan, on his mini vesper.

She tries to run faster but her glitch takes a turn on her.

She glitches backwards onto the front of Winchell's vesper, they both scream in shock.

"Don't just sit there, get her" yells King Candy.

Winchel snaps back to reality and grabs a hold of Vanellopes left arm and stops his vesper.

"Let go of me" screams Vanellope, struggling to get out of his grip.

She accidentally glitches and it frees her of his grip, but as she tries to run away Duncan captures her and throws her in the back of King Candy's Van.

"Now, to the Castle" demands King Candy as he drives off. 263 272

Vanellope's P.O.V

I scream again and again, punching the side of King Candy's Van.

"Let me out" I yell.

I kick the side of the Van once more before collapsing into a heap of tears.

_Oh Rancis, I miss you so much! What have I done? I really messed up, this is all my fault!_

I lie back and cry my heart out!

They pull up and I get ready to race out of the Van when they open the doors.

One door creeks open and I sprint out into the grasp of Winchel and Duncan.

"Ha, so predicable" laughs King Candy.

"You won't get away with this" I scream at King Candy.

"Oh yeah, and who is going to stop me?" he asks.

I open my mouth to say Rancis but I shut it immediately and bow my head in defeat.

"That's what I thought, lock her up" King Candy demands.

I will escape, I just need some time to get my head on the right track.

I let them lock me up in glitch proof shackles and King Candy comes in to give me a lecture.

"Oh, Vanellope, you stupid girl" he says, just as Winchel and Duncan go back to the Throne Room.

I look up at him, hurting on the inside, about to be hurting on the outside.

"You could've just gone away, but no, you had to ruin Rancis' life" he says.

_Ouch, that hurt!_

He slaps me "you stupid girl".

"I didn't mean to" I sob.

"Of course you didn't" he said sarcastically.

"I swear I didn't, I would never hurt him on purpose" I yell.

"Then why did you?" he asks.

I just sniffle and he smirks at me then walks off.

"Think about what you've done, you stupid girl" he says...

* * *

Did you like it? Well, just tell me if you didn't and I'll stop. Sorry for any suckishness! I just rushed this chapter so I could post it and tell you I was doing it the long way. Please review and if it's no good, I'll just stop :)

**Awesome Fudge: **Deborah was the one that told Jesse, she can't keep anything a secret! But he's been hanging out with me more since she did, so maybe I should thank her lol. Someone should seriously slap her though, not to be mean or anything. Oh, and next week I promised Josh I would go to self defence next to school with him.


	13. Chapter 13

I thought I might update today cuz there's nothing else to do on a Sunday afternoon, so I did. Sorry, if it's a bit...confusing. Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Rancis' P.O.V

Taffyta nods and I speed past Candlehead.

"You did it" Candlehead cheers.

"Go Rancis" Taffyta yells from the side line.

Candlehead and I pull up and high-five.

"That was awesome" I yell.

"Yeah, you're a natural" Candlehead says.

I smile at her and she smiles too.

"Well, I should really go, keep practising though" Taffyta says and drives off.

"Candlehead?" I ask.

"Yeah" she beams.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying with me, and helping me around Sugar Rush" I say.

"Oh, it was nothing" she says.

"And uhm...do you wanna go to the Candy Cane Forest tonight" I ask.

_Oh gosh, that was too soon. She is going to freak and-_

"Sure, say 7pm?" she asks me.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll pick you up" I say.

She nods, says goodbye then drives off.

I run around fist pumping the air.

"She actually said yes" I scream "Oh my candy, what am I going to wear?".

I jump into my Kart and drive off, smiling like an idiot the whole time.

I-Found-Out-Who's-POV-This-Is (but I forgot it) P.O.V

"What is the latest with Rancis?" King Candy asks.

"He is going to the Candy Cane Forest with Candlehead tonight" Winchel replies.

"This is progressing quicker than I expected" he giggles.

"Do you want us to keep track of them?" Duncan asks.

"Yes, and watch them tonight" King Candy says.

"Isnt that spying, it just wont feel right" Winchel admits.

"Hoo Hoo, it's not spying. Think of it like, keeping track of them to protect them and our game. Now go" King Candy demands.

They hurry out of the Throne Room and drive off to 'watch' Candlehead and Rancis.

Vanellope's P.O.V

_King Candy told me I purposely ruined Rancis' life, I would never!_

I'm locked up in glitch proof shackles, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do.

_I have to be a racer, maybe then Rancis will remember me! Now I need to get out of here!_

I look around but there's nothing that can help, then I look down.

Wait a minute, these aren't glitch proof shackles.

_Haha, they locked me up in the wrong cell! _

I kick the locks against the wall and they break.

I slip out of the hand shackles as well and stand there stunned.

"How dumb are they?" I ask myself and look for a way out.

Luckily there is a small hole in the corner of the cell.

"What a bunch of idiots" I laugh and squeeze through the hole.

I make sure there is nobody around and run straight to Diet Cola Mountain.

As I enter Diet Cola Mountain, I freeze.

The last time I was here, I was with Rancis.

I hold back the tears and lock out the memories.

I suddenly feel sleepy and flop back onto my Sponge cake bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

What will happen when Rancis and Candlehead go to the Candy Cane Forest together? Not really a cliff hanger but eh :) Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

**Awesome Fudge: **I am going to kill Deborah tomorrow! Wanna help?


	14. Chapter 14

I am SO sorry for the really late update! I've been a little busy lately, I wish I could kick school right in the face! Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope's P.O.V

A few falling Mentos fall into the boiling Diet Cola, and I instantly jump out of bed.

"Sheesh, what a way to wake up" I regain my dignity, and stretch.

I start humming and walking around.

_This place never changes-_

I trip over a gumdrop and squeal.

_Okay, that's not necessarily a good thing._

I sit up and rub my left cheek.

"Never thought I would fail at walking" I laugh at myself.

I get up and walk to the entance of Diet Cola Mountain, making sure I don't trip over again.

"Watch out Sugar Rush, Vanellope is here to race" I step through the entrance and see that it is getting dark.

"No, not night already...I'll have to start tomorrow" I was about to walk back into Diet Cola Mountain but I decide to go for a walk, besides, I could use the excersise.

I smile as I walk into the Candy Cane Forest, _which one...which one._

"Aha" I spot a Candy Cane Tree and race up it, avoiding the double stripes.

Once I reach the top, I get a view of all of Sugar Rush...I mean who else can climb a a tree made of sugar then look over a world MADE of it? No one, that's who!

Welp, no time for rest! I get up and race back down the tree, walking around the forest.

Rancis' P.O.V

I feel...ecsatic!

I just picked up Candlehead, and she is holding onto me.

I don't care if she's not doing it on purpose, I love it!

I think I might take a detour so I can savour this moment...although there is something that tells me this isn't right...I just shake it off.

I turn around, 'pretending' I dropped something.

"Rancis, isn't the Candy Cane Forest that way?" she asks me, pointing in the other direction.

I smile, "I think I might've dropped something actually".

She shakes her head, "Oh, I think so too".

So we drive to the 'thing' that isn't really there and drive back to the Candy Cane Forest, Candlehead falls asleep on my shoulder...purposly but it's cute so I can't complain.

I get a shiver, I get the feeling like this isn't right again...like I've done it before but I just can't remember anything about it..._snap out of it Rancis, you're on a date!_

I park my kart at the entrance of the forest, and shake Candlehead softly.

"Candy, we're here" I whisper.

I see her smile, then she rubs her eyes like a little kid.

"Oh, sorry...I kinda.." she points to my shoulder.

I look at my shoulder and see there is a little damp patch, her cheeks go rosy and she turns away.

"This is embarrassing" she giggles nervously.

"Hey, hey, it's fine...it's actually kinda cute" I say, gently making her face me again.

She faces me blushing, "Oh...uhm...".

I bring her close and kiss her forehead softly.

"Shall we proceed to our date?" I whisper in her ear.

Before she could reply I hear someone gasp and I turn around.

Candlehead screams and holds me tightly, a little too tight I might add.

"It's the glitch" she squeals.

I realise that the person Candlehead called a glitch is Vanellope, does she think she can interrupt our date like this? _Be nice Rancis...be nice._

"Oh hello Vanellope, can I help you?" I ask politly.

She stares at Candlehead, her eyes getting glossy.

A tear slips from her left eye and I get that feeling again...why is this happening?...

* * *

I apologise, the characers are a little OOC, my bad...and I think I'm dragging this whole 'dating' stuff too much. I'll try to imporve the next chapter, and hopefully it won't be too late.

**Awesome Fudge: **REBEKAH! We have so much homework and assignments and whatever else school wants to hit us with! I haven't been bothered to do the Geography one...or the Math homework...or even the English one and-oh wait you're not in my English class...aha! Anyways, are any of them due on Monday?


End file.
